


Plausible

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Hospital, plausible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Series: Rowvember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 7





	Plausible

"So the bastard's dead?"  
"I cut him up myself," Velvet said with a shrug as she thought back to Jyuinichi's dead body - well at least what was left of it.  
The left side of her face burned at the memory, she hissed in pain as she moved a gloved hand over her eye.

"What's up?" Johnny asked concerned, the Boss hadn't really looked him in the eye this whole time, she had her head turned away from him with her long hair shielding her face.  
"It's nothing, just a headache," she tried to dismiss it but he didn't buy her excuse and quickly reached for her wrist with one hand and brushed her hair to the side with the other.  
"Cut it out!" she flinched before freeing herself from his grip and turned her back to him just as quickly so he only got a glimpse of what she was hiding, but he saw enough to tell that she had a cut on her left cheek.

"When the fuck did that happen?"  
She said nothing.  
"Who did that, was it that Ronin fuck?!" Gat was furious now.  
She nodded and hesitantly faced him again with both eyes shut.  
"Let me see," Johnny reached for her face once more, getting a better look at it now. This time she didn't fight back.  
A large scar made its way over her left eye and cheek, reaching from the brow, across the eye and over her cheekbone, right through her tribal tattoo.  
He gently traced the rugged flesh with his thumb making her twitch slighty, causing him to withdraw his hands.  
Gat grimaced, "That must'a hurt," before his eyes widened, "Your eye?" he worried.  
"My eye's fine," Velvet said as she opened them to reveal her bright yellow pupils, "Shithead only cut the skin, it was close though. Had I been half an inch closer to him I'd be blind on that one."  
He sighed in relief, "Well it don't look to bad. You said you fought him like what, 4 days ago? Looks like it's been healing for months now."

Velvet's body had the ability to rapidly regenerate itself but the injury shouldn't even be visible after 4 days anymore, usually cuts and bullet wounds heal within a few hours for her, she had an idea why it wouldn't fully heal and that worried her a lot.

"It looks pretty badass actually," Johnny snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Still hope that asshole burns in hell for what he's done though," he scowled.  
"Don't worry, I sent each of his limbs to hell seperately," the Boss assured him with a wicked grin.

"Yo, do you actually believe in heaven and hell and all that shit? You think it's plausible that stuff really exists?" Johnny suddenly asked her, "I used to think it's all fairytales to make people feel better about death or make them act nicer during their lifetime, but ever since I've lost Eesh, the thought of her being in a better place makes her passing easier to bear. There's no way she'd go to hell, she's way too pure for that."

Velvet wished she could simply tell him that she's certain Aisha must have gone to heaven but she can't just confess "Hey, I'm a demon from hell, look at my tail and fangs, these horns aren't a silly costume either, heaven exists and Aisha's watching over us right now.", at least not now and not like this but she'll have to let him know eventually, she owes him that much.  
So instead she thought of the next best thing to say, "I do think it's very plausible Johnny," she told her second in command earnestly, making eye contact with him as she put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Suddenly the room went black as the lights turned off.  
Velvet could see just fine in the dark however and handed Gat his glasses from the nightstand.  
A few seconds later emergency powers turned on and covered the hospital's interior with a dim red hue.  
This wasn't good, something's up but they weren't gonna stick around to find out what.  
"Time to leave?" the Boss asked him as she pushed a gourney next to his bed for Johnny to lie on.  
"Fuck yeah."


End file.
